Enseñanzas
by elyshakespeare
Summary: Una noche triste en donde tanto Marceline como PB, entienden que aun tienen mucho que aprender sobre ellas mismas y la persona que aman. Muy mal summary... lo se ;W;
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno mi primera historia que me atrevo a postear y tenia que ser de esta pareja tan adorable owo, espero que les guste y dejen sus review con sujerencias, tomatazos, amenazas o comentarios jejeje. **

**Ni hora de aventura, Marceline o PB me pertenecen U_U**

* * *

Merecer…..Sabe que no la merece y ese pensamiento le fastidia, le enoja y exaspera por partes iguales; porque es la Dulce princesa, joder, y a ella nunca le han enseñado eso de "no merecer" o "no ser lo suficientemente bueno", pero ahí está, observando, observándole, recibiendo una de esas pequeñas grandes lecciones que la reina vampiro le enseña sin siquiera proponérselo….

No la merece…. y tendría que empezar a aceptarlo.

Sabe que Marceline ha estado llorando, lo sabe, podría apostar su reino en asegurar ese hecho, pero igual sabe que no se lo dirá.

Ella es una joven prodigio, ella entiende incluso como crear vida o como viajar en el tiempo, en fin…ella es especial, y no ve nada de malo en repetir y constatar este hecho con todas las personas que la rodean. Después de todo ella es una princesa, no solo eso, ella es la princesa del dulce reino y si te alargas más en halagos podrías llegar a decir que ella es quien mantiene a Ooo estable y tranquilo (pero eso ya sería mucha vanidad, ¿no?).

Es por todas esas razones (y mas) que no entiende porque Marceline no confía en ella, porque no le dice lo que le sucede, lo que le afecta, lo que la hiere….(¿Es que no la cree lo suficientemente inteligente? ¿Lo suficientemente madura?).

En vez de eso la peli-negra se conforma con abrazarla, con apretarla contra ella en silencio, y con desesperación. Y aunque en ese momento, ella misma se sienta dolida (y traicionada) por la falta de confianza de la vampiro, devuelve el abrazo con anhelo.

Abrazo que la misma reina rompe, cuando ella ya comenzaba a sentirse cómoda (y útil) en eso de consolar a su….¿Qué es Marceline de ella?

Y ahí está, el pensamiento que ha hecho que se termine de separar con brusquedad de Marceline, dejando a la reina confundida y con una expresión más dolida en el rostro (si es que eso se puede).

Lo que la lleva al momento en el que se encuentran. Marceline está flotando frente a uno de los grandes ventanales de su habitación, esperando que amanezca, esperando que el sol (aquel que la condena a la oscuridad) aparezca, con esa expresión de absoluta calma tan típica de ella. Pareciera que disfruta de cada pequeño instante que tiene antes del amanecer e incluso unos segundos después de este. Esos segundo en los que, a pesar de recibir esas dolosas quemaduras, la expresión de dulce melancolía no se separa de su rostro.

No la merece…. Porque a pesar de que la ha alejado, de que la ha rechazado en su intento de arreglar el malentendido, Marceline se encuentra ahí, en su cuarto, esperando que ella decida hablar sobre lo que la ha molestado. Se encuentra ahí a pesar de sus actitudes infantiles, soberbias y egoístas. Ahí… esperando que calme, esperando que se encuentre mejor y quiera compartir sus pensamientos, miedos y dudas con ella; sin interrupciones, sin presiones.

Y una vez más se reclama ser tan infantil, ser tan inmadura, porque sabe que es una niña si se compara con Marceline, sabe que si se compara con ella, no es ni tan lista, ni tan especial y que el título y su reino poco valen contra la vampiro, que los problemas que pueda tener Ooo en esa época son insignificantes con los que tuvo que sufrir en carne propia la vampiro, que ahora mismo se encuentra esperando por ella.

El aire se le ha escapado, y una desesperación le inunda, porque sabe que es una niña mimada, sabe que siquiera entiende sus sentimientos, sabe que siquiera puede controlar su actitud; pero lo que le cuesta es tener que admitirse que Marceline es simplemente increíble, que sabe que Marceline podría tener a quien quisiera, que sabe que no ha sido la única en la vida de la vampiro y muy probablemente tampoco será la última.

Las lágrimas hacen acto de presencia en su hermoso rostro y ya es hora de admitirlo con todas las letras…No la merece. Y es por eso que nunca se ha atrevido a preguntarle qué es lo que son, que es lo que significan esas sonrisas enigmáticas que comparten, esas visitas nocturnas, esos besos a escondidas, esas caricias fugaces, y sobre todo, que es ese sentimiento que le inunda cada que esta con la reina, que es ese sentimiento que parece robarle todo, sus pensamientos, su atención, su preocupación, su respiración, todo…

Y parece que regresa a su infancia, porque Marceline ya ese encuentra junto a ella, abrazándola, consolándola por algo que siquiera sabe, pero que esta más que dispuesta a eliminar si es que eso calma su llanto, y sonríe, porque ha sido así desde que era pequeña, desde que conoció a la vampiro, nunca ha tenido que pedirle que le consuele, porque Marceline siempre ha estado más que dispuesta a hacerlo, en silencio, sin exigencias, sin rencores por lo que ha sucedido hace unos momentos. Marceline siempre ha sido así…..siempre ha sido demasiado noble, demasiado tierna, demasiado buena. Siempre ha sido demasiado para ella…..una pequeña princesa mimada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí dejo el segundo cap, gracias a todos por sus Reviews me hacen muy feliz y me inspirar a continuar.**

**Al principio creí que esta seria una historia de solo 2 caps, pero creo que la alargare un poco mas.**

**Sin mas les dejo el cap, esta vez toco el punto de vista de Marceline. Espero que lo disfruten y que si pueden y desean me dejen un Review. **

**Gracias por leer!**

* * *

Culpa…..es el sentimiento que nace de su pecho cada que esta con la Dulce princesa. Culpa es lo que no puede dejar de sentir cada que la besa, le sonríe o le toca. Es el sentimiento que la tortura día a día. Es aquello que si algún día logra morir con seguridad la condenara al infierno. Porque es su culpa el permitirse amar a Bonnibel.

Suspira con frustración porque sabe que su princesa ésta llorando en este momento porque ella ha sido una idiota, porque ha sido inmadura, porque debió guardarse sus sentimientos para ella y aparecer frente a Bonnie con una sonrisa (como hace cada noche que la ve). Pero hay cosas que simplemente no puede controlar…..como ese pensamiento de culpa que tiene cada que esta con su amada princesa.

Limpia sus lágrimas con delicadeza y besa su frente como si fuese el material más preciado de Ooo, para ella lo es, para ella esa princesita es lo más preciado que jamás tendrá y se odia por eso.

La dulce princesa suspira en sus brazos y en lo único que puede pensar cuando acaricia su cabello es que su princesita es una niña, es la niña que vio crecer, es la niña a quien cuido cada noche desde que la conoció, es la niña que nunca entenderá como se siente.

"Es lo que ganas por salir con bebes" dice esa parte de su cerebro que no logra callar. Cierra los ojos, contiene el aire y aprieta más cerca suyo a la pelirosa, "Es lo que ganas por salir con bebes…..que no te entiendan" suspira frustrada y con ganas de llorar de nuevo…y ahí ésta, ese pensamiento que ha orquestado la situación en la que ambas miembros de la realeza se encuentran. Ella frustrada por sus propios pensamientos que no logra acallar y Bonnie llorando por algo que no entiende.

Mas, sin permitirse dudarlo se responde así misma, "Lo sé", pero ocurre otra cosa que no puede controlar, la ama…. ama a esa princesita de cabello rosado, ama a esa princesita de mirada curiosa, ama a esa princesita mimada, ama a esa princesita más que a todo y no logra ni entenderlo ni evitarlo, se frustra, se siente sucia, se repugna a sí misma, ¿Cómo se fue a enamorar de una niña? ¿Cómo se permitió enamorarse de _esa_ niña?

Es decir, ella la ha cuidado desde que la princesa puede recordar, por Ooo! ella vio cuando aprendió a leer, estuvo ahí cuando comenzó a experimentar, ella ha estado ahí desde siempre, junto a ella cuidándola y ahora…..ahora la ha ensuciado…..ahora ella misma robo la inocencia que en algún tiempo juro proteger…..pero la ama…

Y vuelve a maldecirse porque sabe que lo que hace no es correcto, sabe que no debería estar en ese momento con la dulce princesa, sabe que nunca debió regresar… Huyo, fue cobarde….huyo, pero ¿quién no lo haría en las circunstancias en las que estuvo?

Cuando Bubblegum apenas tenía 15 años y la beso, cuando aún en contra de todos sus principios, aun en contra de todas sus fuerzas le correspondió….porque la amaba, la ama y lo que siempre le ha resultado peor, la desea….

Quiere huir de nuevo, quiere soltar a Bonnie y huir, irse lejos y prometerse que esta vez no regresara.

Promesas falsas, promesas sin significado, porque sabe que su egoísmo no le permitiría estar lejos de su princesa, porque sabe que a la primera noticia de que alguien ésta cerca de ella regresara al instante para reclamar lo que es suyo…

Sacude la cabeza de un lado al otro, no, Bonnibel NO es suya, Bonnibel NO le pertenece, Bonnibel NO debió conocerla en primer lugar.

- Marceline- su princesa le llama desde sus brazos y aún tiene esa expresión dolida que ella odia, aún tiene sus ojos vidriosos de esas lágrimas que han sido su culpa.

- ¿Que sucede mi princesa?- responde pausadamente y controlando su tono de voz para que la joven no descubra todo el cumulo de pensamientos que tiene en ese momento.

- Lamento no poder entenderte - dice suave y pausadamente la dulce princesa y la lágrima que recorre su mejilla revela que es sincera en sus disculpas.

"Déjala ir" ese pensamiento recorre como veneno su mente, "déjala ir" se repite miles de veces.

- No - susurra inconscientemente y algo parece destrozarse en el interior de su princesa, quien se remueve en sus brazos para que la suelte - no - dice ahora más segura - no es tu culpa - dice abrazando a la pequeña princesa que ha vuelto a comenzar a llorar - no es tu culpa Bonnibel - repite. "Es mía" termina su mente incapaz de decirlo en voz alta.

* * *

**¿Dudas, comentarios, reclamos, alguna amenaza? todas recibidas con gusto owo**


End file.
